User talk:TheLostJedi
Welcome! Welcome, , I am Spartan G-23, and welcome to Halo Fanon! The site where you can make fanon about the popular Halo series! If you have any questions feel free to ask them at my talk page. Hope to see you around! --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 23:11, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Robert 028 Dear TheLostJedi, I have talked with Ajax 013, and he has found an idea so that both of you can share the same SPARTAN tag. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 00:11, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Personally, I think my idea was better. With my method of naming, it wasn't even a "SPARTAN-000" titled article, but something completely different. I also think it's rude to change my article's name without my permission.-[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 01:37, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Well, if there are 2 fanon SPARTANS with the same name, we must do that. I am sorry if you do not like it but that was the only viable option. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 00:47, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Hmm, what if my tag was changed to R28, which is a different tag to 028. Then Ajax 013's Spartan can be called SPARTAN-028 if he so chooses to. ? -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 02:14, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Actually, I give up, you win, I'll settle for SPARTAN-028 (TheLostJedi) But my article is the better 028, the other article doesn't even have any text, with the except of the tiny information included in it's infobo, it's pretty meaningless, and a wasted article space. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 02:40, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Well, that is true. Unfortunatly, Ajax is too lazy to fix it, and I am too lazy to ask him too.:D PS. In the future, leave messages at other people's talk pages as they (myself included) do not want to consatnly return to the sendee's talk page to check the answers and make a reply. PPS. Unfortunatly, naming it R28 as his tag would be against canon because that would make him a member of a fake SPARTAN-III Company and then.....well lets just say stuff doesn't end up very well when that happens. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 02:45, 26 October 2007 (UTC) 7 Rampant Fuse I'm afraid there is already a Monitor with the number code 7. So far, all Halos have been used. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 19:20, 27 October 2007 (UTC) My article, my Monitor, has nothing to do with yours, it is part of my fan story and for an Installation in my fan story, that's all. It is not attempting to replace whichever other Monitor has a 7 in it's name. So leave me to write my fan story and everyone else can get on with their own. Thank you. Just wondering though, how did you find this article? Or are you a recent changes patroller? -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 20:43, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Uhh, we all are.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 19:49, 27 October 2007 (UTC) I do not own the code 7, just to let you know. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 22:37, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Sorry I know how you feel now. All the fanon is taken and some crappy articles I don't want to exist in my fanon.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 02:01, 29 October 2007 (UTC) I'm glad there's an alternative category now, that's great! But anyway, I'm sorry if at anytime before, I've come across as quite mean, the amount of restrictions/rules/etc were quite frustrating. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 22:31, 31 October 2007 (UTC) I am sorry, but unless your monitor's number is 14 Rampant Fuse, then he must be the Monitor of Installation 01, as it is stated by bungie that Installation 01's monitor has the number 7 and Installation 02's monitor has the number 14. This is clearly stated by Bungie and is one of the site's cardinal and founding rules. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 22:39, 31 October 2007 (UTC) If you could provide evidence of this, I'd be happy for all of the 7s in my Forerunner articles to change to 14s. However, Halopedia states the below table: Unless you can support any evidence, I'm sorry, but I can't agree with you that it should be 14. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 22:51, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Your article name was changed to the one you want. As for the Halopedia info, Dragonclaws is an admin there so he should be able to provide most info. If there is still no info found with him, tell me and I will talk to RR, GPT, or Manticore about this. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 23:11, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Thank you very much for your help! As for the Monitor's number, I'll be happy to change it to 14 if that is proven to be Halo canon. For the time being, I'm going to take your advice and message DragonClaws on Halopedia. But again, thank you for your help changing one of my article's names. :) -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 23:19, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Your welcome. Always makes me feel good when I help people solve their problems.=] --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 23:39, 31 October 2007 (UTC) I seriously doubt that G23. --'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 01:09, 4 November 2007 (UTC) I need more defence AS is trying to prove that his article is not plagarism. You and LordofMonsterIsland are my only supporters in this now corrupted wiki. Don't let the admins go this far in rules. --'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 01:05, 4 November 2007 (UTC)